mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
}} Scorpion is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat video game series. In the first two video games of the series, he was portrayed by Daniel Pesina. In the final iterations which used digitized sprites, he was portrayed by John Turk. In all games and films, his iconic Spear Move yell, "Get Over Here!" has been voiced by series co-creator Ed Boon. Hanzo Hasashi was formerly a human ninja; Scorpion is a hellspawned revenant, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his family. Although essentially neutral in allegiance, Scorpion will ally with anyone who can assist his plans of revenge. He was once manipulated by Quan Chi, who he promised him his life in exchange for his impressive combat abilities in order to defeat Sub-Zero. Since Scorpion is a spectre, sorcery and supernatural anomalies have proven effective against him in battle, though none have ever succeeded in destroying him in an absolute sense. Storyline ' comic]] "Scorpion" was the code name of one of the Shirai Ryu's finest warriors: a ninja assassin named Hanzo Hasashi. His father, a former clansman, forbid his son from joining as he did not wish him to live an assassin's life, but his request fell on deaf ears because Hanzo wanted a comfortable life for his wife and son. In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Scorpion is the boss character from the first stage fighting the elder Sub-Zero. He was enlisted by Quan Chi to find a map hidden in a Shaolin temple, a task also given to Sub-Zero. After Scorpion is killed by Sub-Zero, he acts as a boss character in the Netherrealm, trying to kill Sub-Zero once again. In the first ''Mortal Kombat'' game Scorpion is introduced as a dead warrior who enters into the Mortal Kombat tournament to kill Sub-Zero, the man who killed him. Scorpion manages to kill his target, but later learns that Sub-Zero plans to compete in the second tournament. Enraged at the idea that his nemesis has somehow returned, Scorpion tracks him down during the tournament. He realizes that this Sub-Zero was actually his killer's younger brother, who was sent to complete his brother's failed mission of assassinating the tournament's host Shang Tsung. As a result, Scorpion vows to serve as the new Sub-Zero's guardian in atonement for killing his older brother. Scorpion does not return to the series until Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 when Shao Kahn tried to conquer the Netherealm after his invasion of Earth and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance to Kahn quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero was one of Earth's chosen warriors, with whom he then sided in their final showdown with Kahn. However, in Mortal Kombat 4 he is tricked by Quan Chi to believe that the younger Sub-Zero was actually involved in the deaths of his family and clan and joins Quan Chi. Scorpion emerges victorious, but when Quan Chi reveals afterward the truth, Scorpion grabs him to send him to the Netherealm. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Scorpion is attacked by the demons Drahmin and Moloch, who freed Quan Chi from the Netherealm. Scorpion continues hunting Quan Chi until Drahmin and Moloch once again attack him. After escaping from them he meets the Elder Gods, who give him a new mission to seek and destroy Onaga before he unmade the realms during the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception. In the Konquest mode of MK: Armageddon, Scorpion cuts a deal with the Elder Gods to serve them in exchange for the resurrection of the Shirai Ryu clan, along with the ressurection of his wife and son. Quan Chi then appears and takes Scorpion's son to the Netherealm. Scorpion sends his clan out to find his son, and will not rest until his son is recovered and Quan Chi is dead. Game information Scorpion's spear taunts were voiced by Ed Boon in the games and both films. However, only two of the taunts were included in the home versions of MK and MKII due to memory constraints; The now-famous cries of "Come here!" and "Get over here!" played randomly whenever the spear was used. One of the phrases, "Get Over Here!", according to a GameDaily interview with Ed Boon, originated because "... I just thought it would be funny to have him yell out 'Get over here!' when he did it. So they just said 'Well, why don't you get behind the microphone and do it.'" The phrase "Toasty!," according to MK co-creator John Tobias, first originated as "You're Toast!" which was a taunt bandied among the programmers during MKII game-testing sessions.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiadJJoHrWU Making of MK3 (6:26)] - YouTube A character called "Inferno Scorpion" is featured in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. After the original Scorpion is defeated by Liu Kang and Kung Lao, the monks are confronted by a more formidable version sporting the flaming skull instead of his mask. Scorpion was one of four selected characters to appear in the cover for a special edition of MK: Deception released for the Xbox, which included a metallic character card. In Krypt UI of Deadly Alliance, the player can buy a fifteen-second video entitled "Cooking with Scorpion," which showed him chopping various meats, tenderizing a steak, and decorating a cake. An image of Scorpion appeared on Johnny Cage's movie poster during the latter's ending in Deadly Alliance, performing his signature spear move in the background. In addition to the MK series, Scorpion has made appearances in four other Midway titles, NBA Jam Tournament Edition, MLB Slugfest: Loaded, Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy, and The Grid Character development Scorpion appeared in the first four MK titles simply as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero, though the original costume used for filming in the first two games was red. According to the back-story of the first game, his outfit is said to have mocked the Lin Kuei, after former Lin Kuei member Takeda developed Ninjutsu, then left the clan and founded the rival Shirai Ryu. In the games after MK4, his outfit was enhanced with two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. His back story is one of the more depth in the series, being portrayed as anti-heroic. Despite his ruthless nature after his death, he still possesses a degree of compassion; such as doing any means necessary (constantly changing alliances) to save his family and clansmen, as well as sparing the younger Sub-Zero. While he and all the male ninjas were absent from MK3 due to Daniel Pesina being fired by Midway, he was later added to UMK3 after John Turk did the motion capture for the male ninjas. Monster Monster is a character who appears in Mortal Kombat: Deception during the game's Konquest mode. Shujinko encounters him inside the Nexus, where Monster claims to be the true champion of the Elder Gods and challenges Shujinko to Mortal Kombat'Monster': "Stop where you are, intruder! I am the Elder Gods' Chosen Warrior. I have been sent to protect the Nexus from tresspassers." Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2004.. Monster uses Scorpion's fighting styles and special moves including a spear. After he is defeated by Shujinko, he is not seen again. When Shujinko questions Damashi shortly after regarding Monster, he claims ignorance of the fighter's identity'Shujinko': "Who was that warrior in the Nexus?" // Damashi: "I am not entirely sure. I could sense that he was quite powerful, but I did not recognize him." Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2004.. Monster was originally going to be an alternate costume for Scorpion. It was his rumored "knight" outfit. The developers felt that it didn't fit Scorpion, and that idea was scrapped. In other media Scorpion was played by Chris Casamassa in the first Mortal Kombat film. His spear was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm and could fly to a limited extent. Scorpion's rivalry with Sub-Zero was only mentioned in passing by Shang Tsung in the storyline, which instead had them both serving as his guardians. He was defeated by Johnny Cage in the tournament. In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a henchmen to Shang Tsung opposite Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fought Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade and were almost successful in killing them until Raiden intervened and put the fight to a halt. The history between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was explored during the course of the film. Scorpion also appeared in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Following a failed assassination attempt by Smoke and his extermination squad due to the unexpected interference of the younger Sub-Zero, Scorpion confronted the would-be victims, Liu Kang and Kitana, but was challenged by Sub-Zero to a duel. After incapacitating Sub-Zero, he successfully captured Kitana and escaped with his hostage. He was played by J.J. Perry. Scorpion appeared in one episode of Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm titled "Sting of the Scorpion," in which he fought, and was defeated by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest with an origin different to that of the games, and was again played by Chris Casamassa. His feud with Sub-Zero was also presented in the show, with Scorpion commanding his lover, Peron, to murder Sub-Zero's sister, and Sub-Zero slaying Peron in vengeful retaliation, culminating in a duel which ends in a draw due to the arrival of Kung Lao and his allies, Siro and Taja, who came to aid Sub-Zero. Scorpion was portrayed in Malibu Comics' [[Mortal Kombat comic books|''MK]]'' comic series as an evil entity, a spectre consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero who had decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. In the conclusion of the Blood & Thunder miniseries, he had a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) that ultimately led to his demise. During the Battlewave miniseries, Shao Kahn returned Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem called the "Deathstone," which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion became Shao Kahn's general, while his army replaced the mutants that engrossed his ranks. In the Mortal Kombat novelization by Jeff Rovin, Scorpion was a combination of sorts of a father and a son; Sub-Zero killed the father, a former Lin Kuei member named Yong Park, in front of his family. Yong's spirit merged with his son Tsui's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. Scorpion guest starred on an episode of Drawn Together, depicted as a cut-out from Mortal Kombat: Deception. In the live action short film Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, Scorpion is depicted as a voluntary prisoner. During a meeting with Jackson Briggs regarding an underground tournament hosted by Shang Tsung, Sonya Blade shows up with a confidential document about Sub-Zero. She reveals that the person he killed was Sub-Zero's brother. Knowing that Sub-Zero will enter Shang Tsung's deadly tournament, he agrees to participate in the tournament and leave no one alive. Unlike his game incarnation, at the beginning of Rebirth, Scorpion appears to be a normal human, though his eyes are completely white and his signature spear weapon also appears. Actor Michael Jai White and actress Jeri Ryan play the roles of Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade respectively. While Scorpion himself, referred to by his real name Hanzo Hasashi was played by actor Ian Anthony Dale. http://chud.com/articles/articles/23984/1/IS-THIS-VIDEO-FOR-THE-NEW-MORTAL-KOMBAT-MOVIE/Page1.html Recently, Scorpion appeared in a comic of VG Cats trying to ask Sonya Blade out on a date, but for unexplained reasons, couldn't and had "friendship." Reception UGO.com listed Scorpion at number one on their "Top 11 Mortal Kombat Characters" article, describing him as their "favorite asskicker" while also stating approval for his augmented abilities and attitude with each title.Noob Saibot - Top 11 Mortal Kombat Characters. UGO.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-23 They additionally noted his signature fatality as one of their favorites in the series.Scorpion - Top 11 Mortal Kombat Characters. UGO.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-23 His appearance as a boss character in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks was praised by GameSpot's Alex Navarro who noted his fight was entertaining, but yet "it's just a shame the game isn't more consistent overall". GameRevolution's Joe Dodson criticized that as a playable character in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion's movesets were identical to Liu Kang's despite still having original techniques. PCAction.de rated him as #9 of "The 12 Coolest Male Characters in Gaming" stating, "Scorpion rising straight out of hell from our Top 12th. The same goes well with his mask outfit, as the tragic father-son conflict that has marked his biography. However, it is not entirely clear whether a yellow jacket fits into a fiery avenger from the eternal depths very well. Regardless square 9. Get over here!" IGN's Jeese Schedeen mentioned that although Scorpion was initially a palette-swapped character, he "is actually a lot more complicated than these initial appearances let on". In 2009 GamePro ranked Scorpion and other ninjas from the series #3 in their list of the best palette-swapped video game characters, adding: "Midway--the world-renowned Gods of the palette swap--has turned the art of making new characters from other, different-colored characters into a science." Denofgeek.com rated Scorpion as number 8 on their list of 10 best fighting game characters stating, "Whilst Mortal Kombat never quite reached the perfectly balanced precision of Street Fighter 2, it did allow impressionable youths the chance to throw harpoons into their friends' necks, which to some, is far more important. Scorpion, and his sprite swap fellow ninja Sub Zero, were the series' poster boys. Game developers may think we empathise with goody goodys like Liu Kang, but let's be honest, we're all rotten to the core; it's way better to be bad. With a stark look, a delightful line in sharp throwing objects and a fiery fatality." References External links * Scorpion's official MySpace profile * MK Characters Unmasked - Scorpion at The Kombat Pavilion * Scorpion at Mortal Kombat wiki Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992 Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Zombies and revenants in fiction Category:Fictional ninja Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Film characters Category:Male video game characters ca:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) es:Scorpion fa:اسکورپیون (مورتال کامبت) fr:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) it:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) pl:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) pt:Scorpion ru:Скорпион (Mortal Kombat) fi:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) ur:سکارپین (مارٹل کامبیٹ)